1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for small parts, and more particularly to a readily fillable multi-compartmented container from which parts can be removed by dumping one compartment at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent showing a dispensing and storage container for small parts such as screws, nails, cotter pins, bolts and the like is U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,127 issued Sept. 8, 1959 to J. R. Dorman. It is a drum-shaped device in which compartments are pie shaped. A rotatable disc is employed to open the compartments one at a time. Some improvement has been needed.
Although multi-compartmented containers of rectangular configuration are known, those known to us heretofore are not particularly suitable to storage and dispensing of varieties of parts by picking up the container and dumping out one compartment at a time. Therefore our efforts were directed toward development of a container suitable for this purpose and which could be produced in large quantities at comparatively low cost, and capable of optimizing use of space in conventional shelving.